creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Night of the Nuckelavee
The Nuckelavee (or Nuckalavee) is a creature from Celtic folklore. It is considered the most horrible of all the Scottish elves. Deep in the heart of Scotland's Orkney Islands was found an old cabin. In this cabin was a collection of journals. This was one of the journals found there. The date is unknown. The darkness was as thick as fog that cold rainy night. I could hardly see my own two shoes. As I walked down the lonely trail the rain continued to beat down on my shoulders. The wind howled through the trees almost sounding like an old tune. On regular nights the river stream gently swayed and at those nights I knew it was just the mischievous Kelpies that lurk in the waters were just playing games. That night however the water was dead silent, it was almost too quiet. I was starting to get scared because I had heard if the Kelpies are quiet an evil presence is near. Before I could breathe another breath a loud noise came from the river. I knew it wasn't the Kelpies making that sound. I started to walk faster, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end when I heard steps coming from behind me. Then I started to shiver when I heard heavy breathing from the back of me. I I tried not to look behind me but I started to turn my head that direction. Curiosity got the best of me on that night, I just couldn't stop myself from looking. I soon regretted my decision. I felt sick as I gazed at the terror that stood in front of me. It was huge and abnormal skinny almost like a skeleton. It had a half horse part to it. The top part of it was a monstrous creature that looked like something from the undead. I could see and smell the salt water that was trickling from his body where he had just come from. The worst thing about the beast was it had no skin at all, and none on the horse part either. So I could see everything inside the beast like every bone and every organ. And I could see its eerie black blood flow through its veins. Through its chest I could see its heart beat repeatedly. I was very frightened now because I knew I was looking straight at the most feared and hated creature in all of Scotland: The Nuckelavee. It gritted its rotten yellow pointed teeth at me. I stared into its one eye that was burning with fiery glow but its fire couldn't melt the icy chills of fear running through my body. I started to run, there was nothing else to do but that. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my life as I did then. The sounds of its stomping hooves were not far behind me though. I almost didn't make it that day because it rose up over me and its extremely long arms and sharp nails tried to reach out and end my life. Then I got at least some luck. As I ran faster I came to stream of freshwater,r I remembered the monster hated this type of water so I ran my hand through it and splashed it at the Nuckelavee. It roared in anger and turned back around. I eventually got back to my home. I sat down struck with fear. I didn't want to tell anybody and kept it quiet for many years but 45 years later I wrote this down to warn you. I still live in fear of that thing, and every time I am out at night I swear I can always hear the subtle sound of clopping hooves. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal